Lež
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Dar, část 2) John dál přežívá svůj život s nadějí, že doopravdy pomůže Sherlockovi na svobodu. Vše se ovšem poněkud zkomplikuje...


_Protože jsem osoba hodná (Opovažte se to popřít!), a protože jsou Vánoce (nebo aspoň vánoční svátky), tak mám pro vás dárek. Pokračování 'Daru' a informaci, že těch dílů, je zatím v plánu víc. Dohromady čtyři. (Jak vás znám, budete nejspíš chtít i víc, ale musíte čekat. Dělá mi problémy dopisovat i to, co už je naslibované nebo rozepsané doma.) _

_A ještě jedna naprosto nedůležitá informace, ale je to moje jubileum, tak si toho hleďte. _

_Famfáry, prosím! _

_Toto je **stá** zveřejněná povídka! Tak si ji užíjte, jo?_

* * *

><p>Úzký třípatrový dům, kde John bydlí, má svoje lepší léta dávno za sebou. Fasáda se loupe, dům je plný miniaturních bytů, které i tak mají překvapivě vysoký nájem, a pokud se zpozdíte s platbou, nemá vlastník domu potíže peníze získat jinak. A je jedno, jestli zbitím, vyloupením bytu nebo prodáním nájemníka do otroctví. Pokřivené zákony země mu to bohužel dovolují.<p>

Ozývají se sice hlasy, že chce vláda otroctví zrušit, ale tomu už skoro nikdo nevěří. Rozhodně ne John Watson, protože ten už viděl dost na to, aby věděl, že tyhle historky kolují snad už od zavedení samotného systému. Tady jsou chudáci čím dál chudší a boháči čím dál bohatší. To bohatí řídí zemi a ti její zákony měnit nebudou. Byli by sami proti sobě.

Ovšem na nic z toho John nemyslí, když vchází do domu a po tmavém schodišti se dostává do prvního patra, kde bydlí.

Je to spíš úzká nudle, než byt. Jen dvě místnosti. Malá koupelna se sprchou a záchodem, kde je voda nejčastěji rezavá a studená, protože boiler často nefunguje. Prát se chodí do veřejné prádelny na rohu, na to místo není. Jeden pokoj, který slouží jako obývák, ložnice i kuchyň. Dřez, miniaturní lednička a dvouplotýnkový sporáček, bez pracovní plochy a jen s jednou skříní na nádobí je kuchyň. Hromada knih ve sloupcích postavených na zemi, psací stůl s papírem podloženou nohou a jednou židlí je obývací pokoj. Skříň s oblečením, noční stolek a kupodivu docela velká postel a ne jen úzká palanda jsou ložnice. To vše v jedné místnosti, která by potřebovala vymalovat, s jedním menším oknem ve stěně.

Tohle místo je úděsné, ale pro Johna je to teď jeho jediný domov. Neví, kam jinam by šel a nemůže si ani dovolit někam jít. Vojenská penze za moc nestojí. A práce-

Je zaměstnaný jako doktor na výpomoc v ordinaci doktorky Sarah Sawyerové. Zákon udává, že každý lékař se musí starat o bohaté i o chudé, a proto má doktorka Sawyerová dvě ordinace – jednu pro boháče, kde pracuje ona, druhou pro chudáky a pro Johna, který pro první ordinaci nevypadá dost nóbl. Ten tak často ošetřuje i lidi bez prostředků a bez pojištění. A protože Sarah za jeho pacienty nedostává peníze, nedostane peníze ani John. Dře u ní doslova od rána do večera, ale dostává jen tak minimální mzdu, jakou jen dostat může, aniž by pracoval zadarmo. Samozřejmě, že věci jako bonusy za svátky, přesčasy a víkendy jsou věci, o kterých si může John Watson nechat leda tak zdát.

Vydělává dost na nájem, vodu a elektřinu a zbyde mu dost, aby neumřel hlady a mohl pár drobných ušetřit. Ovšem jen pár drobných. Kdyby se mu cokoliv v bytě rozbilo, potrvá docela dlouho, než si našetří na nové.

Ovšem na tohle John taky nemyslí, nemíní tyto věci přivolávat.

Beze slova odemkne první dveře naproti schodišti a zase je za sebou zavře. Jediné, co jde slyšet je hučení prastaré ledničky, tikot budíku a tlumený a nesrozumitelný zpěv malé holky, který se ozývá z vedlejšího bytu.

John pověsí bundu přes opěradlo židle u psacího stolu a sedne si na ni. Dlouze vydechne a na nějakou dobu jen nehybně sedí, hlavu lehce zakloněnou, ruce v klíně, oči zavřené. Dnešek byl dlouhý den, náročný fyzicky i psychicky.

Nakonec se John znovu pohne, oběma rukama si promne obličej, než se celý jeho postoj sesune do shrbeného. John se natáhne k prvnímu šuplíku u psacího stolu a otevře ho.

První věc, která jde v zásuvce vidět, je ruční zbraň; památka na válku. Funkční a ve skvělém stavu.

John se na okamžik zarazí, prsty pár milimetrů od pistole, ale nakonec ji sebere a podívá se na ni blíže.

Kolikrát už ji držel v rukách? Kolikrát s její pomocí vzal život? Kolikrát ho vzít chtěl? Kolikrát chtěl vzít svůj život?

Za války bylo vše tak jednoduché. Bojuj, zachraňuj. Zab nepřítele, uzdrav spojence.

Po prvním zabití mu bylo nevalno. Nevěděl, co si myslet, ale neměl nějaká velká traumata nebo noční můry, jak se obával. Ty přišly až po zabití první ženy.

Skupinka nepřátel začala střílet na ulic plné lidí. Jedna původně jen procházející žena vzala padlému teroristovi samopal a mířila jím jejich směrem. Cosi křičela, ale nebylo jí rozumět. Z posunků pochopili, že je chce zahnat jiným směrem, než je ten její. Jenže úniková trasa vedla v podstatě kolem oné ženy. Nezareagovala, když chtěli, ať odhodí zbraň, a tak ji John musel zastřelit. Při útěku kolem jejího těla pochopil, proč je chtěla zahnat. Kus od ní se schovávala skupinka dětí. Neměli kudy utéct, a tak žena chtěla zabránit, aby se k nim vojáci a s nimi i střelba přiblížili.

Tehdy poprvé John zvažoval ukončení své kariéry u armády. Ale neodešel. Zůstal. Kam by taky šel, byl vždycky nejdřív voják, potom doktor a nakonec civil. Otázka je, jak je to teď.

Nějak se přes ten zážitek dostal, aspoň to tak vypadalo pro všechny okolo, protože dál zabíjel nepřátele a ošetřoval spojence a nedělal problémy.

Tahle pistole ho dostala z různých problémů a skoro neřešitelných situací. Neopustila ho, ani když nedobrovelně odešel do civilu. A pak se sama stala problémem.

Každý den tahle zbraň vypadala lákavěji a přitažlivěji. Každý den přinášel víc důvodů, proč ji obrátit proti sobě a zmáčknout spoušť. Kolik nocí takhle proseděl beze spánku s hlavní u pusy nebo i v ní? Chyběly mnohdy jen milimetry a vymaloval by to tady vlastním mozkem.

Ze vzpomínek na ony noci ho vytrhne hlasitá rána, když ve vedlejším bytě něco těžkého upadne na zem.

Bydlí tam jistá Agátha Morstan. Svobodná matka šestileté dcery bez příjmů. Aby uživila sebe i své dítě, vezme jakoukoliv práci i tu nejstarší. To si pak dává různé přezdívky jako Amélie, Gabriela, Rachel nebo Andrea a schovává dcerku v jiném bytě. Místní obyvatelstvo není z nejzodpovědnějších, takže se tím jiným bytem stával nejčastěji ten Johnův. A stále stává.

Na jednu noc pohlídat malou holku mu příjde lepší, než dovolit, aby ta malá viděla, jak si to její máma rozdává s klienty.

Na nějaký čas bylo právě tohle to, co zahnalo chuť sáhnout na zbraň a vystřelit si mozek z hlavy. Zdálo se to mít i jakýsi smysl.

Jak dlouho to vydrželo? Měsíc? Dva?

John odtrhnul pohled od stěny, která odděluje jeho byt od Morstanových a znovu se podívá na zbraň ve svých rukách.

Jak dlouho to bude trvat tentokrát? Už víc jak dva měsíce po zbrani nesáhl se sebevraždou v mysli, i když ji stále udržuje v perfektním stavu. Už víc jak dva měsíce má smysl pro svoje bytí. Je to jen utopický nápad zrozený z jedné úžasné chvíle a noci, ale drží ho nad vodou.

Slib, že pomůže na svobodu jednomu otrokovi.

Jmenuje se Sherlock a patří k tomu nejluxusnějšímu, co nabízí dům paní Irene, přesto se s ním John souhrou okolností seznámil. Tenhle otrok je neuvěřitelně inteligentní, skvěle vypadá a dobře se s ním povídá i mčí. Tento mladý muž je ozdobou podniku a paní Irene by ho nechala jít jen výměnou za mnohacifernou sumu, kterou John Watson nemá. Tolik peněz, kolik by potřeboval, nejspíš neviděl za celý život.

A tak aspoň dal Sherlockovi slib, že začne sázet. Dvakrát týdně se losují čísla loterie, na každý z těchto dnů si John kupuje tiket. Vyhrát jackpot? Nemožné. Občas se mu vrátí to, co už prosázel, ale jinak nic. Štěstí ve hře nemá. Štěstí v lásce taky ne a to v podstatě ze stejných důvodů.

John si znovu povzdechne a vrátí pistoli do šuplíku.

Žádné sebevražedné sklony nebudou. Slíbil Sherlockovi, že mu pomůže. Sobě slíbil, že mu pomůže. Tohle dodrží, i kdyby to mělo trvat až do jeho smrti. Sherlock si zaslouží svobodu. On by určitě dokázal své volnosti využít, má obrovský potenciál.

Kdyby John vyhrál loterii, mohl by Sherlocka vykoupit a třeba by jim zůstalo dost peněz, aby si mohli někde žít spolu. John by si otevřel ordinaci a Sherlock- Sherlock by si dělal všechno, co by ho napadlo. Zasloužil by si to. Byli by spolu a to by stačilo. Alespoň Johnovi by to stačilo.

Jenže on je o polovinu starší než Sherlock. Sakra, vždyť ten je v podstatě ještě skoro dítě, jak dlouho by asi chtěl zůstat s ním? Za jak dlouho by ho John začal nudit a on by vyrazil do světa? Nebo by odešel s někým jiným.

Sherlock Johnovi nic nesliboval. Žádnou věrnost. Nic. Pokud by ho John koupil a osvobodil, mohl by se Sherlock hned na místě otočit a zmizet. Johnovi by nebyl povinován ničím, snad jen vděčností.

Kolik těchto verzí už John v duchu prošel? Kolik si jich vymyslel? Kolik až nereálně šťastných konců jako z románů z červené knihovny? Kolik jich skončilo s jeho osobou bez peněz a se zlomeným srdcem? Protože k tomu by došlo, kdyby zjistil, že je pro Sherlocka jen prostředkem k získání svobody a ničím víc.

Ovšem tomu John věřit nechce. Prošel válkou, žije v úplné díře a dře za pakatel, ale tuhle naivní optimistickou myšlenku si chce nechat. Tomudle chce věřit.

John se na židli pootočí a z kapsy bundy vytáhne malý kus papíru. Tiket do loterie, který koupil cestou z práce. Zítra se losuje, tak třeba- Třeba se stane onen dlouho očekávaný zázrak.

John schová tiket do šuplíku ke zbrani a zase ho zavře. A pak nějakou chvíli jen sedí a uvažuje, jestli si půjde rovnou lehnout nebo před tím ještě něco sní.

Než se stačí třeba jen pohnout, ozve se rychlé zaklepání na dveře a dost nejistý ženský hlas.

„Doktore Watsone? Jste doma?"

John hlas okamžitě identifikuje jako Agáthu Morstan.

Beze slova se zvedne ze židle a přejde těch pár kroků ke dveřím, které otevře.

„Oh, díky bohu, jste tady." vydechne žena s úlevou. Je to nevysoká blondýna s dlouho nemytou hlavou, co Johnovi temenem dosahuje tak k nosu. Za jiných sociálních podmínek by asi byla velkou krasavicí, ale život tady jí poněkud ztrhal tváře a prohloubil předčasné vrásky.

John stále nic neříká a pohledem automaticky sjede až na úroveň ženina pasu.

Stojí tam šestiletá holka ve stejně zanedbaném stavu jako je její matka. Malá blondýnka s batohem na zádech a s polštářem a odrbaným plyšákem bez ucha v náruči; obvyklé to vybavení malé Mary Morstan, když chodí přespávat k sousedům. John do batohu nikdy nekoukal, ale je si jistý, že je v něm vše, co má v bytě nějakou cenu, a co Agátha Morstan nechce, aby jí ukradli.

„Zase?" hlesne John a znovu se podívá na ženu.

„Musím. Zpozdila jsem se s nájmem a příjdou si ho vyzvednout, tak-" nedopoví.

„Riskujete." zamračí se John.

Morstanovy se snad každý měsíc zpožďují s nájmem a to je něco, co majitel domu netoleruje. Chlap v bytě o patro výš se zpozdil dvakrát a zlámali mu ruku a dobili ho jako koně, zatímco mu vykrádali byt. Když se zpozdil potřetí, přišli se soudním povolením ho prodat do otroctví jako neplatiče.

„Já vím." sykne blondýna rozčíleně a pevněji sevře v ruce dcerčino rameno.

John váhá jen na okamžik, než přikývne hlavou na souhlas a otevře dveře dokořán.

„Mary, buď na doktora Watsona hodná. Já si pro tebe ráno příjdu." řekne ještě Agátha dceři, než ji postrčí směrem ke dveřím.

John nechá malou vejít a zavře.

Bez ohledu na to, co si o Agáthě Morstan myslí, musí uznat, že tahle ženský svou dcerku doopravdy miluje. Jiní rodiče, co na tom ani nebyli tak špatně jako ona, už dávno svoje dítě prodali do otroctví, aby měli peníze. Toliko ke krásám modeního světa a mateřské lásce.

Mary chvíli jen stojí na místě, ale pak přejde ke psacímu stolu a sedne si trochu pracně na židli. Pořád přitom má batoh na zádech a polštář a hračku v náruči.

Chvíli na sebe ti dva hledí, ale pak se John vydá k té části místnosti, která předstírá, že je kuchyň. Pokud tady malá nocuje, tak bude lepší, když uvaří něco k jídlu. S plným žaludkem se usíná snáze a tahle malá fakt nepotřebuje vědět, co se v noci bude dít u nich doma.

V tom měl John pravdu.

Přenechal Mary, její hračce i jejímu polštáři svou postel a sám spíš dřímal na židli, než že by spal. Nedovolovala mu to totiž ani nepříjemná poloha, ani hluk od sousedů.

Nejdřív očekávané zvuky hádky a smlouvání, potom zvuky sexu, které trvaly dost dlouho. Potom zase hádky a Agáthin křik, ovšem oboje jaksi živější než obvykle. A pak ticho. Jediné, co šlo slyšet byli budík, lednice a Maryino oddechování, jinak nic.

Nakonec John musel usnout, protože ho probudilo řinčení budíku a Maryino překvapené vyjeknutí. S neuvěřitelně ztuhlým krkem a bolavými zády se John odbelhá k nočnímu stolku a ukončí uši drásající zvonění.

„Počkej." zamumle John směrem k Mary, než se protáhne a vydá se ven z bytu. Ovšem jen k vedlejším dveřím.

Chtěl na ně zaklepat, probudit tím Agáthu Morstan a vrátit jí dceru, ale ani se dřeva dveří nedotkne.

Na dveřích je jen jedna cedulka s úředním razítkem – soudní povolení k prodeji neplatiče do otroctví, pokud hned nezaplatí.

A Agátha neměla čím platit, jen svým tělem, čehož sice využili, ale jako platbu to neuznali.

John se rychle vrátí do svého bytu a zavře za sebou dveře.

„Jdu za mámou?" zeptá se Mary udiveně.

„Podej mi batoh." vyzve ji John po chvíli zamyšlení. Když se holka nehýbe, přejde k ní a batoh si vezme sám.

„Ne, to ne! Máma to zakázala!" hádá se malá, ale stačí jeden Johnův pohled, aby ztichla a zase si sedla na postel.

V batohu je nějaké oblečení pro Mary, krabice sušenek a složka s papíry. Z těch se vyklube Maryina kompletní dokumentace, její rodný list, křestní list, prostě všechno, co má něco společného s Maryiným životem.

„Čekala, že se to stane." zamumle si John pod nos.

Agátha Morstan musela čekat, že ji prodají. John nemá tušení, jestli dokumenty byly v batohu pokaždé nebo jestli až teď, ale tak nějak podvodem z něj Agátha Morstan udělala poručníka pro svou dcerku. Pravda, John by ji mohl prodat do otroctví a vydělat, ale to pro něj nepřipadá v úvahu.

Pro chlápka, kterého nezajímá sociální problematika otroků, se teď do této oblasti angažuje čím dál víc. Jednoho otroka se snaží vykoupit a jedno dítě teď před otroctvím chrání.

Ovšem jak výjdou s jeho příjmem, nebo co bude s Mary dělat, až on půjde do práce, to John netuší.


End file.
